1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to reproduction of multimedia data recorded on an information storage medium, and, more particularly, to an information storage medium storing management information of an executable application from a plurality of information storage media, and a method and apparatus to execute the application based on the management information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moving-picture data recorded on conventional recording media such as DVDs, BDs, etc., contains audio-visual (AV) data that is compression-encoded and navigation data that is needed to control the reproduction of AV data.
Specifically, AV data includes an AV stream composed of video, audio, and/or subtitles, which are encoded according to a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standard. AV data may further include additional information, such as encoding properties of an AV stream or an entry point for random access, and a play list, which is an object to arrange the order of reproducing moving-pictures.
Navigation data includes navigation commands to control the reproduction of AV data. Examples of the navigation commands include a command to reproduce a play list and a command to jump to another play list. AV data may be reproduced with reference to navigation information recorded in a storage medium. Thus, a user may watch a high-quality moving-picture such as a movie.
Also, application data providing a programming function in addition to moving-picture data is provided to allow for an interactive operation with a user. The application data may be executed in a title or a plurality of titles included in an information storage medium.
However, when content is too large to be stored in one information storage medium, the content is stored in a plurality of information storage media. For examples, games are separately stored in a plurality of information storage media using a series of contents or a plurality of stages. Therefore, it is necessary to execute an application from the plurality of information storage media and manage the application.